Bob
Stop-Motion= |-| Bob *'Gender': Male *'Species': Human *'Race': Caucasian *'Application': Construction Worker Leader Of Metatrophis *'Known Family': **Billy (Grandfather) **Robert (Father) **Dorothy (Mother) **Tom (Twin Brother) **Dora (Aunt) **Pilchard (Pet) **Fin (pet) **Wendy (Wife) *'Voiced By': **Neil Morrissey (UK: 1998-2012) **Rob Rackstraw (UK 2007-2012 Only For Live Shows in The UK and On the UK Version Of The Bob The Builder Website) **William Dufris (US: 2001-Early 2005) **Greg Proops (US: Late 2005-Early 2007) **Marc Silk (US: Late 2007-2012) **Lee Ingleby (UK: 2015-present) **Colin Murdock (US: 2015-present) Bob the Builder 'is the main protagonist and a General Contractor and head of his own construction yard based in Bobsville. 'Description Bob is from a family of builders - his father Robert is also a builder and so was his Grandfather Dizzy. He is assisted by Wendy and a host of anthropomorphic vehicles in various projects in and around town. In the early episodes he was not good with computers but in newer episodes he used them for construction work designing. Some of the problems in the show arise from Bob's habit of forgetting to turn his mobile phone on. He also is the owner of Pilchard the Cat. He was voiced by Neil Morrissey in the UK and by William Dufris, Greg Proops and Marc Silk in the US of the Original Series, now he is voiced by Lee Ingleby in the UK and Colin Murdock in the US of the Reboot Series. 'Personality' Bob is a very passionate man who always shows determination to get the job done and to encourage everyone else. He is also a fun-loving person in general and very smart. During a crisis/problem he isn't one to lose focus and often comes up with ideas on how to fix things. He acts as a parental figure to his machine team and makes sure to keep them in line. While he is honest about things, like feelings or when someone messes up. Bob isn't at all mean or strict. He doesn't get upset when someone makes an accident, but he will be sure to tell them where they messed up. He also seems to have a soft spot for Wendy. 'Physical Appearance' Bob is a tan-fair skinned male with small black eyes and a medium sized nose. He is often seen smiling! As he is a builder, he is often shown to be wearing his building clothing. Consisting of a red and orange patch shirt, faded blue overalls, brown shoes, and a yellow construction workers hat. Around his waist, Bob also has his tan colored tool-belt. When his hat is removed, he is revealed to have brown hair. his hair is longer when he was younger. From Season 1 to Season 3 Bob Wore a Tape Measure On The back of his Tool Belt Other Attire *A pair of jeans *Dressed like a prince at the end of "The Knights of Fix-A-Lot" *A cowboy (several times) *Tuxedo at parties *A brown fur/fluff trim coat *Santa Claus *WIzzard (Halloween costume) *Sweater *Pajamas *Raincoat *Apron *Orange Short sleeved shirt *Black Winter vest with yellow stripe *Yellow coat with gray stripes *Yellow vest *Yellow shirt with cactuses *White Tuxedo *Pilgram *Blue and gray outfit *Fireman Sams' outfit 'Appearances' |-| Original Series= |-| Project: Build It= |-| Ready, Steady, Build!= 'Trivia' *In the UK dub of the original series Bob can speak in a American accent. *When Bob used to have long hair his hair is spiky and looks similar to Naruto Uzumaki. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters